User blog:RaceLord/RaceLord's Interactive Blog 1
Because Czech and Knight made ones i am making my own, First one is Star Wars Every Day this will be updated 1 or 2 times, Depends on the amount of votes. You are CT-1962-D, you just finished training and now being sent out to battle from Kamino. You get into a gunship and head down to Ryloth to destroy the droids that took over the planet. Your gunship is hit and crashes outside of a droid outpost. You are the only one who survived, what are you going to do? * A: Get out of the Gunship and do recon before other Gunships Land. * B: Hide inside the Gunship and wait for other Gunships. * C: Grab two guns and Shoot crazy at everything. Win! * D: Call for a bombing on the droid outpost. ---- You grabed two guns and jumped out of the gunship and started shooting crazy at everything. You killed seven droids. Five commando droids then jump up and start shooting at you. You then get scared and jump back into the gunship. What now? * '''A: Start crying. '' '' * B: Call in a Air strike. * C: Look around the Gunship for something to kill the droids. Win! * D: Wait for a Gunship and risk being killed. ---- You look around the ship for something to kill the droids, they are getting closer. You see Droid Poppers, dead Clone helmets, a Rocket Launcher, and a Sniper Rifle. Which will you use? * A: Droid Poppers. Win! * B: Clone Helmets. * C: Rocket Launcher. * D: Sniper Rifle. ---- You grab the Droid Poppers and toss them at the Commando Droids. They all die. Two other gunships land to help kill the rest of the droids. Battle of Ryloth ends 29 hours later, the Republic won. On your way to Coruscant your ship is hit and explodes. Before the ship exploded, you, Mace Windu, and many other clones and get into escape pods and fly off into space. You, along with clones: CT-8361, CT-9371, and Rox crash on the planet Tatooine near Mos Eisley. You and the others get out of the Pod and try to contact the Republic. You and the others are not able to contact the Republic or anyone. What are you four going to do? * A: Go to the Cantina and try to find someone to help. Win! * B: Go to Jabba's Palace and try to kill Jabba. * C: Kill Rox. * D: Kill CT-9371. ---- The four of you enter the Cantina and look around. Turns out bounty hunter Joe Torsan was having a birthday party there. All of the bounty hunters grabbed there guns are started shooting at the four of you. CT-9371 gets shot in the face. You, CT-8361, and Rox run out of the Cantina and dash for the hanger. Three ships are docked. A small two man fighter, a large damaged ship, a one man fighter. Which will you choose? * A: Small Two Man Fighter. * B: Large Damaged Ship. Win! * C: One Man Fighter. ---- The three of you run to the Damaged Ship. The bounty hunters run around the corner are start shooting at you three. Rox and CT-8361 run into the ship while you shoot at the bounty hunters. You notice the ship is leaking fuel. You yell at Rox and CT-8361 to get out of the ship. Rox jumps out before a bounty hunter shot the leaking fuel and the ship exploded killing CT-8361. You and Rox run over to the Two Man Fighter and take off. Luckly, a Republic ship was above Tatooine. You dock and find out the other survivers from the other Rupublic ship that exploded where on the ship. But right away the ship is called to help the planet Tor-3 , it was taken over by battle droids and needed help right away. Tor-3 is neutrel planet and made out of a super strong stone, known as Tor Stone. If the droids are able to mine the stone and forge it, they could create droids or tanks that could not be destroyed. The ship you are in and four others head to Tor-3 to rid the planet of the droids. One ship gets destroyed in space. You, Rox, Mace Windu and many other clones head down to the planet in gunships. Flying towards the main mine station, Rox's gunship gets hit and crashes. What you going to do? * A: Hope Rox and the others survived and tell the pilot to keep going. * B: Tell the pilot to turn around and land where Rox's gunship crashed. * C: Jump out of the gunship and run towards Rox. * D: Don't care. Win! ---- You don't care and sit down. You get a call from Mace Windu. He is under attack and needs backup. Your gunship then heads over to where Mace's gunship crashed. He and his clones where surrounded by droids. You jump out of the gunship and start shooting at all of the droids . You take out 10 droids. Before you can kill another droid or get to Mace, a explosion goes off and you get knocked out. Where do you awake? * '''A: On the battlefield bleeding. * B: On a Republic ship. * C: Captured in a droid base. * D: In Florida. Win! ---- You awake in Florida. You look around. You notice you are in the waters a mile off the shore. Then you are attacked by a giant shark. Before you get eaten, you awake in a odd pod. You look around the pod and see a small piece of papper near your feet. You pick it up and read: ''Alien Bugs, Party on Coruscant, bring a body to enter'' * A: Break open the pod and see where you are. * B: Wait untill you are on Coruscant to do something. * C: Take a nap. Win! ---- Starting now! going back down to the comments to vote ---- You take a nap. You awake and see........ ---- You see a button that says "Push me, i'm not Evil". You push it. Its really a bomb. It destroys the Star Wars universe. Thanks for Playing, you died. YOU ARE DEAD! Few things about this, your name CT-1962-D, is a reference to a youtube video (LINK FOOL!), and you are Dead. Category:Blog posts